C'est quoi ton genre ?
by Mary D. San
Summary: OS Lemon KuroFye. Kurochan? C'est quoi ton genre de fille? J'peux savoir pourquoi ça t'intéresse d'un coup?


Bonjour !

Voici un petit Lemon qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours. J'ai pris quelques heures pour l'écrire et le voilà !

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, mais je me ferais bien un Fye en dessert... -

En italique vous avez les paroles des persos.

* * *

_Sont où les gamins ?_

_Partis pour la seconde partie du tournoi pendant que tu faisais ta sieste !_

_Et l'aut' boule de poils ?_

_Mokona s'est autoproclamé « peluche porte bonheur » de Sakura, il est avec eux... ... __C'est quand même chouette ce pays, non ?... ... __Pas obligé de combattre pour récupérer la plume de Sakura. Juste besoin de remporter un tournoi de poker… En plus les chambres d'hôtel sont offertes le temps du tournoi !_

_Ouais… _Bougonne Kurogané.

_Toi, tu aurais préféré une centaine de monstres à découper ! Je me trompe ? ... ... __Vexé d'avoir été éjecté du tournoi aux éliminatoires ?_

_Toi aussi, j'te rappelle !_

_Moui, c'est vrai… Mais je suis tombé sur un gars super fort! _

(silence)

_Shaolan qui tombe à la table de notre p'tite princesse… Et toi, qui perd contre une jolie demoiselle en plus !_

_Oh ça va !_ Grogne Kurogané en se rallongeant sur le canapé.

_Peut être que tu as été séduit par son charme ?_ Propose Fye en s'installant dans un fauteuil. _Une délicieuse rousse incendiaire…_

_Pas mon genre…_

_C'est quoi ton genre, tiens ? Je me demande… Petite brune mignonne et rigolote, genre ta Princesse Tomoyo ?_

_La Princesse Tomoyo c'est la Princesse Tomoyo. Je la protégerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je n'aurai jamais ce genre de pensées envers elle !_ S'énerve le ninja.

_Doucement Kuro-chan ! Je me pose la question c'est tout !_

_Et j'peux savoir pourquoi ça t'intéresse d'un coup ?_

_J'suis curieux, c'est tout… _

_Et puis, c'est pas comme si on avait mieux à faire pour le moment !_

_Rousses ? _

(silence)

_Allez Kuro-chan !_

_Non ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !_

_Brunes ?_

_Non._

_Blondes ? _

_Non plus…_ Fait Kurogané en se levant pour aller chercher à boire. Fye se relève et le suit, tout en cherchant d'autres couleurs de cheveux.

_Châtains ?_ Propose t-il, Kurogané en face fait non de la tête, tout en finissant son verre. _Il y a plus beaucoup de couleurs… T'es difficile Kuro-chan ! ... __Chauves ?_

_Imbécile !_

_Alors dis moi ! J'suis à cours de couleurs là !_ Fait Fye en pointant son index en plein milieu du front du ninja.

_Arrête ça…_ Murmure Kurogané en attrapant la main du blond. _Blonds._ Ajoute t-il tout doucement.

_Quoi ?_

_Je préfère les cheveux blonds…_

_Kuro-chan ! T'es un tricheur ! J'avais déjà dit blond et t'as dit non !_ S'énerve faussement Fye.

_Non._

_Quoi non ?_

_Tu n'as pas dit blonds, mais blondes…_

_Ah… !_

_Ah._ Répète Kurogané avec un demi sourire. Pour une fois qu'il avait fermé le clapet de ce mage bavard comme une pie… Ni l'un ni l'autre ne baisse des yeux. L'un conservant son calme et le poignet de l'autre entre ses doigts ; l'autre, conservant son sourire malgré la surprise.

_Les yeux ?_ Demande Fye avec un sourire qui s'agrandit au fur et à mesure des réponses du brun.

_Bleus…_

_Caractère ?_

_... Insupportable !_ Soupire Kurogané, faisant remonter ses doigts le long de l'avant bras du mage. Juste deux doigts qui effleurent ce corps, de peur de le faire fuir, de le briser.

Corps qui ne fuit pas…

Qui ne lui colle pas une beigne, un coup de pied ou de quoi que ce soit…

Qui consent ?

Un sourire,

Des yeux rieurs,

Un hochement de tête, léger mais bien là…

Un corps qui se rapproche…

Il faut une phrase, soufflée à l'oreille du ninja, juste une phrase, 7 mots, et une oreille tendrement mordillée, pour comprendre qu'il peut…

Juste une phrase, et un prénom enfin bien prononcé…

_Je ne vais pas me briser, Kurogané…_

Juste cette phrase répétée une seconde fois, yeux bleus et rouges perdus les uns dans les autres.

_Je ne vais pas me briser…_

Des lèvres prises avec avidité, presque violement.

Des mains qui trouvent leurs places autour de la taille du blond.

Ces mêmes mains qui le soulèvent légèrement, tout en le plaquant contre la porte.

Les jambes du blond qui trouvent leurs places autour des hanches du ninja.

Les hanches du brun qui se pressent dans un mouvement lent, lascif, faisant gémir le blond.

D'impatience…

D'envie…

Envie de ses mains sur son corps…

Envie de ses lèvres sur sa peau…

Envie de lui, tout court…

Fye fait glisser ses mains dans les cheveux du ninja, lui-même faisant disparaître les siennes sous la chemise du blond. Elles se déposent sur les reins du mage, le faisant se cambrer contre lui, gémir contre ses lèvres.

Fye, sensible au niveau des reins… Voilà qui est intéressant…

De larges mains qui parcourent un dos pâle, encore enfermé dans une chemise…

Chemise qui ne fera pas long feu.

Des doigts qui marquent leur territoire sur ce même dos pâle.

Qui apprennent où insister pour rendre le mage fou de désir.

Mage dont les jambes se resserrent autour des hanches du brun.

Dont le bassin commence à onduler au rythme des hanches de son amant.

Dont les lèvres quittent celles de Kurogané, pour tenter de reprendre son souffle…

Oh non Fye… Aucune chance que tu puisses reprendre ton souffle tranquillement…

Pas avec un Kurogané affamé entre les jambes.

Un Kurogané de plus en plus excité par ce corps ondulant.

Dont les lèvres viennent s'approprier un nouveau territoire.

Un cou pâle et appétissant…

Lèvres gourmandes, cachant une langue taquine, cachant des dents joueuses sur une peau sensible…

Sourire contre son cou en entendant les gémissements et les soupirs du bond.

Profonds, irréguliers…

Peu bruyants pourtant...

Kurogané abandonne le cou du mage, recherchant son regard pendant que ses mains remontent sur les flancs du blond.

Que ses hanches continuent d'imprimer ce mouvement prometteur…

Des yeux à demi fermés, voilés par le plaisir, par le désir…

Des pommettes rougissantes…

Une lèvre inférieure calée entre ses dents, raison du si peu de bruit…

Un mage littéralement à croquer…

Des lèvres qui se retrouvent après une trop longue absence.

Une paire de mains qui descend sur une délicieuse paire de fesses, réduisant encore plus si c'est possible, l'espace entre leurs hanches, augmentant le volume sonore des gémissements de quelques décibels.

Une autre paire de mains, qui jusque là, s'assurait que le brun ne s'éloigne pas trop, se glisse entre leurs corps, ayant pour tâche de retirer ces morceaux de tissus parfaitement inutiles et incroyablement dérangeants.

Deux chemises qui se retrouvent rapidement abandonnées au sol.

Des torses brûlants qui se trouvent et se retrouvent.

Qui se découvrent.

Des mains qui s'apprivoisent…

Une main fine qui court le long d'une colonne vertébrale,

La seconde main de cette paire exquise qui explore un torse parfaitement dessiné.

Et puis, de l'autre coté…

Ces deux mains puissantes qui avaient déjà apprivoisé une délicieuse chute de reins se séparent :

Une s'occupe maintenant d'un ventre plat, d'un torse sculpté tout en finesse

L'autre reste sur une rondeur délicieuse, encore enfermée dans un pantalon devenant bien trop serré.

Fye qui ondule,

Répondant au mouvement lascif du brun.

Qui gémit,

Quelque soit l'endroit où les mains du brun se posent…

Y a-t-il un endroit de son corps qui ne soit pas si sensible ?

Fye qui soupire, qui gémit encore…

Plus fort et plus vite,

Qui se tortille

Sous les mains de Kurogané.

Des mains qui savent où elles vont…

Qui décrochent une boucle de ceinture,

Un bouton de jeans,

Qui abaissent une fermeture éclair…

Fye qui ferait bien la même chose s'il pouvait accéder à la taille fermement emprisonnée entre ses cuisses.

Ventre qui se contracte,

Respiration qui s'accélère à cause de mains ces mains gourmandes sur sa taille.

Et puis, une évidence alors qu'il sent les mains du ninja glisser dans son jean, sur les cotés pour tenter de lui enlever.

Il sera bien obligé de se décoller à un moment s'il veut pouvoir faire subir la douce torture du déshabillage à son amant.

Alors il desserre ses jambes,

Les repose au sol dans un équilibre instable,

Remerciant mentalement la porte de l'aider à tenir debout.

Reprenant les lèvres de Kurogané entre les siennes, il laisse ses mains défaire les derniers vêtements du ninja,

Il sent les siens le quitter avec l'aide de deux mains affamées qui remontent de part et d'autre de ses hanches.

Il a à peine le temps de défaire la fermeture que Kurogané le soulève, le temps d'envoyer bouler ses vêtements,

Puis le repose, quelques secondes, juste pour passer ses mains sous ses cuisses afin de le soulever à nouveau et s'inviter au creux de ses hanches.

_Tu ne vas pas te briser, hein ?_ Murmure Kurogané.

De longues jambes nues qui se resserrent autour de sa taille.

Des bras qui se croisent autour de son cou.

Un corps qui se cambre contre lui.

Un désir violent qui se fait sentir contre son ventre.

Une bouche souriante qui murmure à son oreille.

_Aucune crainte._

La main de Kurogané se dépose au creux de ses reins,

La seconde guide son sexe juste devant l'anneau de chair du mage.

Il s'y invite, en une fois, un coup de rein…

Regardant le mage droit dans les yeux.

Mage qui se crispe

Qui se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur

Dont les yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.

Mage dont la main, redescendue dans le dos du Kurogané,

Laisse une traînée sanglante dans le dos de l'homme.

Quatre marques, du haut en bas de l'omoplate.

Homme qui grogne.

Etroitesse délicieuse.

Homme qui se retire,

Pour s'inviter une nouvelle fois, de manière aussi délicate.

Nouveau sursaut du mage,

Qui enfouit sa tête dans le coup du brun,

Qui resserre ses jambes autour de Kurogané dans un soupir indécis…

Plaisir ?

Douleur ?

Les deux, peut être ?

Sûrement…

Qui laisse une nouvelle marque dans le dos du brun.

Quatre petits croissants de lune.

Juste au niveau des cotes.

Kurogané qui essaie de se retirer une nouvelle fois

Sans compter sur le blond qui croise ses jambes dans le dos du ninja.

Qui se retire de son cou,

Et avec un sourire angélique

_Oh non Kuro-chan… Pas trois fois…_

_Ah oui ?_

Un sourcil brun de relevé,

Un sourire mutin,

Accompagné d'un coup de hanche

Ce mouvement de va et viens,

Léger, d'abord

Le blond ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de marge

Mais lent et lascif.

Si bien que Fye finit par se perdre…

Les yeux fermés,

Le souffle court,

Les épaules plaquées contre la porte

Alors que son bassin ondule au rythme du brun.

Les mains qui se perdent dans une forêt de cheveux noirs,

Attirant le visage du brun au creux de son cou.

Ses jambes se desserrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte…

Kurogané qui en profite pour resserrer sa prise sur les cuisses de Fye.

Et pour tout augmenter :

Cadence,

Amplitude,

Et le plaisir…

Hmmm…

Le plaisir…

Les lèvres entrouvertes du blond laissent échapper des soupirs

Qui se transforment en cris

Le Plaisir,

Puissant

Incontestable…

Sans compter sur la main curieuse du brun qui se fraie un chemin sur le corps du blond

Sur son visage, d'abord,

Pour le prendre au creux de sa main et l'emmener doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres

Pour un baiser passionné,

Furieusement intense,

Chacun cherchant la domination,

N'hésitant pas à mordre pour montrer qui est le plus fort…

Tant de paradoxes…

Puis la main qui descend

Le long du cou,

Passant sur la clavicule,

Suivant l'arrondi de l'épaule

Pour redescendre jusque sur sa main,

Cette main qui l'avait marqué dans le dos.

Deux mains qui s'accrochent

Qui s'accompagnent pour découvrir le corps du blond,

Enfin, pour en découvrir une partie encore inexplorée…

Un endroit qui fait gémir le blond

Un endroit où leurs mains s'accordent pour encore plus de plaisir…

Qui offre au brun la domination du baiser…

Et puis,

L'apothéose !

Fye d'abord

Les deux mains sur son sexe qui le rendent fou se recouvrent d'une blanche semence.

Début de jouissance qui le fait se contracter de bonheur autour de Kurogané,

Lui, en profite pour sortir entièrement et entrer en un puissant coup de rein

Réduisant la prostate de son amant à une boule de nerfs hyperactifs,

Arrivant tous deux au paradis de la jouissance pure…

Deux corps

Deux cris

Deux orgasmes,

Deux corps parfaitement imbriqués qui n'en font qu'un,

Deux cris qui se rejoignent pour n'en faire qu'un,

Deux orgasmes qui font qu'ils ne font qu'un…

Pour finir par deux sourires béats,

Deux regards rieurs mais apaisés,

Des cœurs et poumons qui reprennent doucement leurs rythmes normaux.

Kurogané qui fait un demi pas en arrière,

Entravé par un pantalon qu'il n'a pas prit le temps de retirer complètement.

Si bien qu'il se retrouve au sol en moins d'une seconde

Avec un Fye hilare installé sur ses hanches…

_Toi !_ Grogne Kurogané.

_Moi ?_ Susurre Fye en se penchant vers le lit pour y attraper une couverture, tout en en profitant pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle du brun.

Il ramène la couverture sur ses épaules et cale sa tête dans le cou de Kurogané, le recouvrant en même temps.

_Kuro-chan ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Tu sais quoi ?_

_Non…_

_T'es mon nounours préféré !_

_Idiot…_

Il ne faut pas bien longtemps à Fye pour s'endormir, appréciant les bras de son nounours autour de ses épaules. Plongé au pays des rêves, il ne se rend pas compte que Kurogané se relève et le porte jusque dans son lit, s'allongeant à ses cotés. Mais inconsciemment, il retourne se caler contre son amant. Lui arrachant un sourire assez tendre, sourire avec lequel il s'endort à son tour, entourant de ses bras les fines épaules du mage.

Toc toc toc…

Kurogané, endormi à plat ventre, le visage enfoui dans un coussin de plumes ouvre les yeux, enfin papillonne quelques secondes le temps de s'habituer à la lumière… et de se poser les questions majeures de cette matinée.

1ère question : l'est quelle heure ?

Tard, s'il on en croit la hauteur du soleil par delà la fenêtre.

2ème question : Pourquoi je dors nu ?

La réponse est dans la troisième question…

3ème question : l'est à qui, le corps sur mon dos, en train de dormir comme un bienheureux ?

Fye…

Fye et la soirée de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire, il prend quelques secondes pour rougir furieusement avant qu'un nouveau « toc toc toc » le fasse émerger, ou presque.

_Mr Kurogané ?_

Se relevant sans vraiment faire attention à Fye. Kurogané attrape une serviette qu'il noue autour de sa taille, envoie valser dans un coin invisible les vêtements éparpillés de Fye, et les siens aussi…

Le seul truc qu'il a en tête à ce moment c'est « faut pas qu'le gamin entre maintenant »…

Le gamin lui claquerait entre les doigts s'il les découvrait ainsi. Lui, à demi nu, enfin plus nu qu'autre chose et Fye, dont les draps cachent à peine la nudité, dans une position qui est un véritable appel à la luxure…

_Quoi ?_ Fait t-il en ouvrant à peine la porte.

Apparemment, sa tête de « qu'est ce que tu veux j'viens d'me réveiller ? » persuade Shaolan de faire court et de ne pas s'attendre à une réponse très précise. Surtout que le jeune garçon remarque que son aîné est à demi nu…

_Euh… Je voulais… Vous demander si vous n'aviez pas vu Mr Fye, mais il doit être sorti... Et puis, je voulais vous dire qu'avec Sakura et Mokona, nous allons à la suite du tournoi. Cela c'est très bien passé hier et je suis persuadé que la princesse va gagner. Vous pouvez continuer à vous reposer si vous voulez. On rentrera en fin d'après midi normalement._ Conclut Shaolan avec une courbette avant de faire demi tour, laissant Kurogané accroché à sa porte.

_Rien pigé…_ Fait t-il en refermant la porte.

Son regard tombe sur un blond en train de s'étirer gaiement dans son lit.

_B'jour Kuro-chan !_

_Ouais bonjour…_

_Moi, j'ai compris !_ Lance Fye, d'un air triomphant. Enfin, aussi triomphant qu'on peut l'être en étant nu, à plat ventre en train de battre des jambes comme seuls les gamins adorent le faire.

_T'as compris quoi ?_

_Ce que Shaolan est venu te dire._

_Ah ?_

_Oui, on a toute la journée tranquille pour nous deux !_ S'écrie Fye en attrapant joyeusement Kurogané et en le plaquant sur le lit.

_Vraiment ?_ Répond Kurogané avec un léger sourire. Pas de scrupules, pas de remords… Juste envie d'en profiter et de s'amuser lui aussi.

Fye se redresse, grimace un peu mais se remet droit pour pouvoir s'approcher en embrasser Kurogané du bout des lèvres.

Du bout des lèvres seulement parce que le brun recule un peu.

_Ca va ?_

Fye hoche la tête avec un sourire.

_Tu mens._ Fait Kurogané.

_Si tu veux l'exacte vérité, Kuro-chan, j'ai les reins en compote… La faute à qui ?_ Demande Fye avec un demi sourire.

Si, en fait,… Quelques remords et scrupules…

_Pardon…_ Murmure Kurogané.

_Mais, je te pardonne si tu me fais un massage !_

_Quoi ?_

_Allez… Kuro-mamour !_ Soupire Fye en s'allongeant à coté de Kurogané.

_C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule encore ?_ S'énerve le ninja en s'installant sur les fesses du mage, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, ses mains chaudes se déposant dans le dos du blond.

Aurait t-il oublié à quel point le mage s'était révélé sensible sur cette partie du corps ?

Pas sûr que les reins du blond se reposent vraiment durant l'après midi…

* * *

OWARI 

Voilà donc ce qui passe par mon esprit un chouya tordu !

Laissez moi une tite review s'il vous plait !


End file.
